Illusion of Benefits
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: Friends with Benefits. It's inevitable, those types of relationships are destined to end. But, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki try to defy the very fate that could be laid upon them. What stupid college students. Alphabet series of their relationship.
1. A for Agreement

**Author's note: Okay, so all of you are going to kill me. But I just had to make this story. I had a very elaborate dream okay? **

**And it's been taunting me, and ugh, I don't even want to go in depth about how much my mind is tormenting me to post this. **

**So here you go. A new story. **

**I am trying to write – but it just seems like I never have enough time, and when I do, I'm always napping. So there you go. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter One: **

_**A for Agreement **_

He felt the sun filter in through his half opened window shades and groaned in his sleep a little as he felt himself waking up. A deep inhale and he realized he was in his bed, but how?

He snapped his eyes open as he started seeing fragments of last night.

Maybe he shouldn't have had that fifteenth drink…

He sat up and tossed his sheets over and felt the cold air hit his _nude_ body.

Wait, what?

_Nude? _

He looked down and gasped as he found his black boxers and quickly put them on. He looked to the other side of the bed and saw it had been flipped over neatly, as if someone had slept with him.

And as far as he knew, he _never_ slept naked.

He looked around for a note and rummaged a hand through his thick hair when he felt rumpled paper.

He took it rapidly and saw the neat writing.

'_Woke up early, I'm in the kitchen, coffee's ready.' _He furrowed his brows at the ink penned in pretty writing.

His eyes widened in realization.

He had had _**intercourse**_ – with a _girl_.

Getting out of his bed hurriedly, he gently stampeded over to the kitchen. Upon entering the living room area of the fraternity house, he saw a slim and womanly figure sit hunched over on one of his barstools in his kitchen island.

She turned her head and he stopped as he quickly blushed. She had her clothes on and sipped on a mug of coffee.

"I see you're awake." She said politely as she gestured to the cup of coffee waiting for him in a spot next to her. He quickly came over and sat down and took the coffee. He examined her, now he was beginning to remember last night.

Well definitely not the _late_ hours, but most definitely the party they were at last night.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily and she glanced at the clock hanging in the kitchen.

"Only eight o' clock in the morning." She seemed more interested in her novel than she was in him, which made him a little irritated, but he couldn't really expect anything else.

"Are you okay?" He had experience in _that_ before, plenty of it. He was just scared something bad might've happened.

She snapped her book closed and looked at him through her thick black framed square lenses that suited her deep indigo eyes.

"I am _more_ than okay. You're pretty _good_ Ichigo. You were a little aggressive, but I'm more than fine with that." She critiqued as she laced her fingers to prop her chin up. A slight smirk formed on her pink lips which were more than desirable at the moment.

Now he was beginning to remember how he met her last night.

_-Flashback- _

_He made his way to the living room of the fraternity house and sat down on the couch exasperated and tired. He liked parties, a lot, but he just hated the girls. _

_He looked over and realized he wasn't alone. There he saw a girl sitting on the separated chair, reading her novel. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head, her bangs and a slim bang hung in between her eyes. Her glasses were on the brink of falling off of her nose. Her deep violet eyes were encased with a light smoke like eye shadow effect. Her lips were glossed over lightly with a naturally pink lip gloss. _

_She donned a purple and black plaid elbow sleeved shirt that was open and a white tank top was showing. Her legs were encased in denim skinny jeans, which were tucked under her body. He looked down and saw her black stilettos had been dropped carelessly on the floor. He looked up and saw her arching a brow at him and returned to her novel. _

"_That's Shakespeare, right?" Ichigo asked and the pretty college girl smiled at him kindly. _

"_Why yes it is, it's Twelfth Night. It's becoming one of my favorites." She stated and he nodded in agreement, already beginning to somewhat like and desire the cute college girl reading his favorite author's novel. _

"_What's your name?" He asked and she put a satin blue ribbon as her bookmark and closed it. _

"_It's Rukia, yours?" Rukia asked as her book rested on her thigh. He looked away as he scratched his orange hair. _

"_It's Ichigo, why aren't you enjoying the party?" Ichigo pondered and she smirked as she rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and propped her delicate cheek on her fist. _

"_Why aren't you with your friends? Besides, I'm not the one for partying and such, I was dragged here." Rukia answered as she gazed at him with a slight smile on her face. _

"_Some of the girls here are crazy." Rukia laughed lightly and looked at him with shining eyes. "We have Human Anatomy class together, am I right?" Rukia asked and he shut himself off of a reality for a moment to see if they did. _

"_Yeah, we do." He answered and Rukia's eyebrows went up in excitement. She got up and faced him. _

"_So, how much do you know the human anatomy?" Rukia asked as she stepped towards him and he got up as well and went to face her as well. But he found out she was up to his shoulders, so she had to tilt her head to look at him. _

"_I know it pretty well, how about we have a game about it?" Ichigo suggested and Rukia smirked. _

"_Better go get the alcohol." Rukia ordered in a fun tone and he went off. _

_And that's all he could remember after that._

_-Flashback end- _

He snapped his attention back to reality and groaned as he rubbed his forehead. Rukia looked up at the clock, her gaze struck away from Ichigo's form.

"It's almost eight fifteen, I need to go to class, but we had fun last night." Rukia said as she hopped off the stool and grabbed her black stilettos and began putting them on. He spun around and looked at her.

"Yeah, the guys might be up soon, so it'll save us some embarrassment now that you're going back to your dorm." Ichigo laughed weakly as Rukia grabbed her novel and clutched it close to her chest.

"You sound like you want me to leave." Rukia held a slight mocking tone and he waved his hands.

"No, not like that, it's just; you get what I'm trying to say right?" Ichigo said nervously and Rukia laughed lightly as she waved him off.

"I understand, besides I need to shower anyways. I liked last night by the way." Rukia leaned against the small arc structure that separated the kitchen from the other rooms of the house.

"We should do it again sometime." She suggested and Ichigo raised a brow at this.

"Like, a friends with benefits type of thing?" He asked, he was curious, was she really instigating what he thought he was? He thought about it, and realized he did want something like that, he didn't have a crush on her, but he felt extremely attracted to the girl he spent the night with.

"Sure, we could call it that." His arched brow went even higher.

"Those don't really work out, you do realize this right?" Ichigo retorted immediately, it was his logic speaking – he didn't really like relationships anyways, but he saw those chick flicks about those friends with benefits relationships.

Rukia smiled as she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards him.

"Look," She stopped right in front of him, "You're smart, and I'm smart, we're intelligent people, we both like having fun, but with each _other_. We don't have feelings, but there's a lot of attraction. I'm sure we won't end up in that kind of situation." Rukia explained as she crossed a leg in front of the other and Ichigo stretched his shoulders and muscles.

He thought for a moment, but did he really have to think about this opportunity? He was a college student, which permitted him to have _some_ kind of fun he reasoned.

"Sure, so, how are we going to work out a schedule?" Ichigo asked as he downed the last of the coffee in his mug. Rukia slipped him her number.

"We can attend to our arrangement whenever we both want to, I'll notify you, and you notify me." The deal had been struck and Ichigo took out his phone immediately.

"I'm going now, see you later." Rukia said as she turned on her heel and began walking around; Ichigo looked at her small retreating form.

"Eh, are we only going to do this thing in my room?" Ichigo yelled after her, Rukia stopped and turned her head slightly and shrugged.

"I have no qualms about our arrangement to be happening in my room as well." Rukia began walking away, the sound of her high heels disappearing as he heard her open the door and walk out.

Ichigo dialed her phone number immediately into his phone and heard another pair of footsteps come down into the kitchen. Ichigo looked at one of his roommates Renji and saw Renji tying up his long hair into a ponytail.

"Was there a girl here?" Renji asked as he got out a carton of orange juice.

"No." Ichigo lied, a small smirk forming at his face as he finished editing the contact info for his new _friend_.

Rukia Kuchiki.

**Author's note: Really short, but it's going to be like a Alphabet type series kind of thing. That's what I'm aiming for. I'm sorry for releasing this when I obviously have other things to be updating. My bad! I couldn't resist! **


	2. B for Body and Breakfast

**Author's Note: So, I made this story and now I'm going to update since I'm updating every single one of my stories except for _Romance of Dance_. That's just going horrible right now. **

**So here we go, I hope you like this! **

**B: Body and Breakfast**

He can't help but stare at his _friend's_ bare backside. She had a nice body, petite, small, and fit, he liked that. He never really cared for voluptuous figures, they were kind of scary. Her gentle breathing reminded him that she was asleep, the two managed to fall asleep after they _visited_ each other.

He heard her breathing pick up and soon her pink lips opened to crack a yawn and her eyes fluttered open. It was morning time; he had to sneak her into the house last night while everybody was up in their rooms.

"Good morning." Her melodic voice carried out, he liked hearing her voice, for the past two weeks, it had been nice to hear out of all the gruff man voices he usually heard.

"Morning." Ichigo responded back and she turned around, the blanket covering everything from her collar bone and down.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked as she rubbed her deep indigo orbs and Ichigo glanced back at the clock as he made himself comfortable.

"It's eight in the morning; you came in late last night." Ichigo stated and Rukia rolled her eyes jokingly as her fingers went across his stomach and played with the hard muscles there. He looked down at her and smiled softly.

"Want to know what I noticed about you this morning?" Ichigo asked and Rukia looked down at her fingers tracing Ichigo's abs.

"You mean, while you were staring at me?" Rukia teased and Ichigo turned red a little bit.

"How did you know about that, but, but I thought you were sleeping!" Ichigo stuttered and quickly defended himself and Rukia laughed a little.

"I'm only teasing, it's fine. Go on with your observation." Rukia felt Ichigo shift towards her and move closer to her and felt his warm hand slip under her sides and go touch her lower hip.

"For one thing, I noticed you have a tattoo of _Yuki-Onna_," Ichigo started and Rukia's hand went to where Ichigo's hand was and touched her tattoo.

"I thought I covered that up." Rukia groaned as she felt Ichigo's fingers swirling around the tattoo she had gotten while she was in high school.

"Then," He leaned over and breathed close to her ear, "You have four piercings in each ear." She smiled as he backed away and Rukia immediately flipped over so she was lying on top of Ichigo, she was propped up on her elbows and stared at his face as he stared up at her.

"You could've given me a warning that you were going to tackle me onto the bed." Ichigo lied on his mattress as Rukia smiled at him.

"I noticed something about you too." Ichigo arched an orange brow and looked at her.

"And that would be?" Rukia pointed to her ear.

"You have seven piercings on your right ear; you don't wear any earrings though. But you have a whole box full." Rukia pointed to the small box lying on Ichigo's desk and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, they're just pain in the ass to remember to put on, so I only put them on sometimes." Ichigo explained as Rukia looked down on the nearest side of the bed and picked up her skinny jeans and fished through the pockets to produce diamond studs. She presented them to Ichigo.

"I think these are yours. I took them by accident a couple of nights ago." Ichigo held out his hand and carefully studied them.

"How did you know these were mine? I was looking for these everywhere! Your pair looked expensive." Ichigo said as he dropped them on his nightstand and Rukia smirked.

"When you come from an expensive family, you know when jewelry is real or not. I'm hungry." Rukia whined as she still lay on top of Ichigo and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast then." Rukia rolled off of him and Ichigo flipped over the bed covers and Rukia looked at Ichigo's body. She did have to say it was one _nice_ body.

He picked up his boxers and rummaged around for comfortable basketball shorts and slipped them on. He picked up Rukia's clothing and placed them on the bed. "I'll go get out so you can get dressed." Rukia took off the blankets and began putting on her clothes right in front of him.

"We've already seen each other naked, might as well just dress in front of you." Rukia stated as she buttoned up her skinny jeans and slipped on loose shirt that was off the shoulder and stretched her toned arms. She smiled at him and lightly raked his bare abdomen with her nails.

"I'll cook since you let me in so late." Rukia smiled and Ichigo followed after her as he brought out breakfast items for her to cook. She began whipping up eggs and heating up the stove while Ichigo was whipping up pancake batter. Rukia began frying up all of the breakfast items and heard doors open simultaneously. The boys saw Ichigo and Rukia in the kitchen while Ichigo leaned against the counter and Rukia hummed. They rubbed their eyes and blinked as they realized a girl was in their kitchen.

"Good morning everybody." Rukia grabbed a large plate and dumped the enormous pile of eggs while Ichigo grabbed plates for everybody. Everybody sat down at the dining table and began helping themselves while Rukia unleashed a plate filled with a thick stack of bacon on top.

"What are you doing here Rukia?" Renji asked as Rukia looked at Ichigo and began making pancakes.

"I was grabbing notes from him, so I thought I'd repay him with breakfast. Plus, he found my diamond earrings from the party you guys had a couple of weeks back and he kept them for me." Rukia said as she began stacking pancakes, Ichigo brought out the syrup and butter, and all of the guys dug in quickly.

"Thanks Rukia!" All of them chirped and Rukia sat down and began eating as well, she sat next to Ichigo and Renji. She slowly ate her pancakes and looked at her watch and quickly scooped up the last of her pancakes, making the boys stare at her with an arched brow.

"I have to go to my classes, sorry guys." Rukia slipped out of her chair and Ichigo did as well as he looked at her.

"I need to get you your earrings, I'll walk you out." Ichigo said as he went into his room and quickly came back out with her diamond earrings and they both walked to the door. As soon as they hit the door, Ichigo looked around for his roommates before gently pressing Rukia into the door so he caged her in.

"When are you coming over next?" Ichigo whispered in a soft tone and Rukia smirked as her hand curled around his and she took her diamond earrings back.

"My room, Thursday, I'll be all _alone_. Does that sound alright for you?" Rukia whispered and Ichigo nodded as he backed off and opened the door for her.

"Have fun at classes." Ichigo gestured as Rukia walked out and she turned so she could look back at him.

"See you later Kurosaki." Ichigo's hand swiftly grazed Rukia's bottom before she slapped his hand away and smirked as she went off. Ichigo locked the door and turned around.

He went back to the dining table where all the guys were still eating and talking about the recent tests that some of the teachers had given them. Shuuhei looked up at Ichigo while swallowing a pancake piece.

"Are you and Rukia going out?" Shuuhei asked and all eyes were back on Ichigo as he sat down and grabbed some bacon.

"Nah, we're just friends." Ichigo responded calmly, all of the guys shrugged and seemed to believe Ichigo's statement. Ichigo smirked softly as he took a bite of his eggs.

**Author's note: Hey there guys! I finally updated, this really didn't turn out how I wanted, but oh well! Please review and stick on with this story. I'm trying to fill up quotas for every month now. **


	3. C for Cramped

**Author's Note: So, I was working on my other stories when I realized I hadn't even contemplated on making another chapter on this one. So, FF got this fancy new image shit cover thing. I have no idea why they put it up there. **

**I think it's honestly a piece of shit. -_- **

**But if you guys want to make a cover for this story, I would use it! **

**The Illusion of Benefits: **

**C: Cramped  
><strong>

Rukia and Ichigo tapped their pencil across their desks in boredom and staring at the clock of their Anatomy class, they _badly_ wanted to get out of class. One reason, and one reason only.

Ichigo had given Rukia a little head's up that he _needed_ to spend some time with her.

The bell rang and their professor capped his marker to stop drawing on the diagram of the Endocrine system.

"I'll see you next week, and remember there's a quiz next week on the Endocrine system!" He called out as Rukia and Ichigo rushed out of the classroom quickly. Both had recognized each other's schedules and knew that each other had no more classes after this class for today.

"Is your place okay?" Ichigo asked as they walked to her apartment in the chilly evening.

"Yeah, my roommate's out with her boyfriend." Rukia breathed as they speedily walked across the campus and off into the school apartments. They went up the stairs and Rukia pulled out her keys. Ichigo looked around quickly to see if there was anybody and quickly slammed Rukia into the wall and kissed her. Rukia kissed him back and slinked out of his reach, went to open the door, and pushed forward as Ichigo began attacking her again. His arms clung onto her waist as she kicked off her shoes as Ichigo did. He kissed her fiercely and Rukia led him inside to her bedroom.

He had already shrugged off her thin cardigan and made a move to unbutton her shorts when Rukia had ripped him off of her. He made a grumble of protest and opened his mouth only to have Rukia elbow him in the stomach and pointed to the two beds in the room.

Orihime's bed had been occupied by the owner and Rangiku napping together. Rukia and Ichigo examined the wrappers of chocolates and tissues lying around. Rukia had put two and two together; Orihime and that boyfriend of hers had broken up.

"We can still do it." Ichigo whispered as he moved his arms around Rukia's waist and she glared at him.

"What if they wake up and we're in the middle of doing our business? We're going to be screwed." Rukia hissed as Ichigo rolled his eyes and pointed down south.

"Well trying telling that to my _friend_." Ichigo snarled as Rukia rubbed her forehead as she went up to her closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and put it on the floor on the right side of her bed. She and Ichigo would be hidden if they just did everything on the floor and not in eyesight of Rangiku and Orihime.

She couldn't risk them finding out.

"Go get undressed idiot, after this happens, you're going back home." Rukia took a simple throw blanket and tossed it on the sleeping bag and heard Ichigo unzipping everything already. Rukia tossed aside her shirt and quickly unraveled her shorts from her body and felt Ichigo wrap an arm around her waist and slam her down on the floor as quietly as possible. He was on top of her and smirked.

"Just try to keep quiet." Ichigo smirked as a hand traveled to pin her hands above her head. She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"I'll do my best." Rukia said as Ichigo leaned down and kissed her.

-Later on-

Rukia had closed the door after Ichigo had given her a fierce goodbye kiss. Rukia pulled on her off the shoulder top and tied the strands on her comfortable short shorts. Rukia rolled her neck and stretched her neck, getting rid of the pain in her neck she had gotten from being cramped in the little space between her bed and the wall.

Rangiku had woken up and Rukia fixed her up a glass of orange juice as Rukia continued stretching.

"You alright honey?" Rangiku asked as she took a sip of her juice and Rukia smirked as she bent down at her hip to touch her toes.

"Yeah, I'm just a little stiff." She rose back up and bent backwards slightly to stretch her back.

"Why is that?" Rangiku asked as Rukia kept her smirk and tried her best not to grin.

"I just had to do some work. Couldn't move around much though." Rukia maneuvered her back to pop all of the kinks out.

"That sounds like it hurts." Rangiku commented as Rukia took out a small bottle of sake she had stashed for Rangiku, which Rangiku took gladly.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Rangiku nodded as Rukia sat beside her and drank a cup of coffee.

Maybe impromptu beds weren't so bad after all.

**Author's note: So that's it, quick, short, and simple! Guys, give me tips for the ltter D! Read it, enjoy it, and review it! **


	4. D for Dirty and Desks

**Author's note: Hey there, I'm back and with a new short chapter as always!**

**I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**D: Dirty and Desks  
><strong> 

Rukia used a hand to hold up her towel as Ichigo dragged her to his room to continue their little session.

"We already did it in the shower." Rukia whined, but she wasn't too mad that Ichigo wanted a bit more for today. Ichigo stopped, turned around, and pinned her against the wall.

"Well, I'm still not satisfied; I hope that's okay with you." Ichigo smirked, feeling Rukia's finger slide up to his chest and push him off.

"Lead the way." Rukia smiled as Ichigo ripped open his door and was immediately glad that the whole house was empty. Ichigo tugged on Rukia gently and had her lying down on his desk. Wrapping her legs around him, she arched a brow as she smiled at him.

"Is this something new for us to try?" Rukia asked as Ichigo grinned at her as his hands planted firmly at her hips.

"Different is always good." Ichigo leaned down and pressed his lips onto Rukia's, he raised back up to see Rukia smiling at him.

"It always is." They kissed again and began to fiercely move their lips together. Ichigo was about to rip off Rukia's towel until Rukia stopped him and lifted herself up.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he kissed her neck and Rukia gently pushed him off and looked at the door and back to Ichigo.

"Didn't you say that everybody was going to be gone from the house?" Rukia asked as she heard the door opening and footsteps in the house. Ichigo arched a brow.

"Yeah, no one's supposed to be back until five," Ichigo used his hand to curve around Rukia's neck to bring her closer, "So relax." He went to kiss her neck again but Rukia moved away from him.

"Would you listen closely idiot?" Rukia yelled and Ichigo stopped as he let out an irritated sigh. He heard no footsteps and began getting irritated.

"Look Rukia there is absolutely no one-." He was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, is anybody here?" The male voice echoed throughout the whole house and Ichigo widened his eyes.

"Shit! Go get out of the house, now!" Ichigo said as Rukia glared at him and gestured to herself.

"Sorry, but I'm a little naked right now!" Rukia and Ichigo heard the footsteps come closer to Ichigo's room and Ichigo panicked.

"Shit!" Ichigo quietly whispered.

-Meanwhile-

"I should probably see if Ichigo's home, he didn't mention having any plans." The tall male bit onto his Popsicle as he made his way up the stairs and found Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo?" His hand found the doorknob and heard thumping and another voice that was too girly to be Ichigo's.

"That feels so _good." _ The male made a mortified face as he pressed his ear against the door.

"Will you go _harder? Jeez_." The male braced himself, he wasn't about to let Ichigo get away with doing the _no-no_ in the fraternity house without telling his roommates, his _friends!_ Ichigo by all means was defying the guy code/rule of the household!

He opened the door abruptly while closing his eyes tightly just in case if Ichigo was really doing the no-no.

"Ichigo, if you are doing the no-no in the house, you have defied all of the rules!"

"Uhm, Hisagi, you can look, I'm not doing the, uhm, _no-no_." Hisagi reluctantly opened his eyes in order to see Ichigo in the middle of massaging Rukia's back while Ichigo was clad in basketball shorts and Rukia only in a towel.

Hisagi was in short, relieved that his friend didn't break the golden rule of the house. Hisagi had to raise his brow though, why was Rukia in a towel?

"So Rukia, why are you in a towel? Did you take a shower here?" Hisagi asked as Rukia looked right at him. Not that he didn't mind though looking at Rukia while she was only clad in a towel.

"Oh, I got myself dirty from helping Ichigo clean up the house, so Ichigo said I could shower here." Hisagi deemed her reasoning legitimated and turned on his foot and went to go close the door.  
>"I'll be leaving now. It was nice seeing you Rukia!" Hisagi said as he closed the door and Ichigo sighed as he backed away from Rukia and letting her sit up. Rukia looked at up Ichigo and burst into laughter.<p>

"What the hell is the golden rule?" Rukia asked as her hands touched his abdomen and slipped down to the waistband of his shorts and tugged the strings there. Ichigo leaned in closer and grabbed her face.

"The golden rule states that if we are going to do the _no-no_," Ichigo and Rukia snorted into laughter, "Then we have to notify the rest of the roommates so they know not to bother us. That's all." Rukia and Ichigo laughed and Rukia tugged down on the strings.

"Well, too bad our arrangement is secret huh?" Rukia pulled down his shorts and Ichigo bent down to kiss her.

"It's worth it. Golden rule my ass."

**Author's note: Did you guys like that? I bet you did! Read and review, enjoy it!  
><strong> 


	5. E for Emotional

**Author's note: I'm changing this story to M. Because I feel like the content I post here is way beyond a T rating, but it's like skimming the M rating. Please DON'T ask me to put sex in here, I'm not, I would feel terribly awkward writing that. So, there will be no sex. So don't ask me to put some in here.**

**I'm going to keep it like this, you get to infer, so no lemons here.  
><strong> 

**The Illusion of Benefits:**

**E for Emotional  
><strong> 

"Ugh, I hate you," Rukia said as she got up from the floor and off her knees. "My knees hurt now." Rukia rubbed her sore knees as Ichigo pulled her down onto the couch with him. Rukia zipped up his jeans and sat on the opposite side of the couch from him. Rukia drank her soda.

"You never answered my question." Rukia informed him as Ichigo crossed his arms over his bare chest, giving a shrug as his answer.

"You mean about which ones I prefer, hook-ups or relationships?" Ichigo asked, Rukia rubbed her foot against his.

"Yeah, you never answered." Ichigo went into thought, and rubbed his foot against hers as well.

"I like hook-ups, definitely. Relationships are just a pain in the ass. That's why I like being with you." Ichigo grinned while Rukia rolled her eyes, Rukia flicked her foot up to trace his stomach. He caressed her foot.

"Is there a reason why you like hook-ups?" Ichigo's hand stroked Rukia's bare and tone calves, her thighs barely covered with her shorts.

"Well, first, do you like hook-ups or relationships better?" Ichigo asked, Rukia jabbed her foot into Ichigo's stomach gently.

"Hook-ups, definitely," Rukia sat up a little straight now, "Is there a reason why you don't like relationships?" Ichigo scratched at his head and nearly groaned from the experience that made him curse relationships forever.

"Before, when I was in my sophomore year of college, I was dating this girl Senna. Eventually we started messing around in bed in my senior year and whatever after being together for a while. We even choked out the 'I love you' out of each other eventually. Then one day," Ichigo sighed and Rukia stared at him with an arched brow. "Then one day, after three years of being with her, I come to her house to surprise her on our anniversary and there she is, with another guy." Rukia bit her lip in and felt her heart tug for Ichigo. He was her friend, and to find out he was treated that way, was sad to hear.

"What happened after that?" Rukia pushed further, wanting to find out more about Ichigo. Ichigo scratched his neck.

"She kicked him out of her house; we sat down, and talked. I told her I could forgive her, because I really loved her, even though I knew I was betrayed by someone I loved. She got really silent, and I asked her why she did it in the first place, I told her, if she told me why, I would forgive her. But she told me she did it because she didn't love me anymore, wasn't even sure if she loved me in the first place." Rukia stopped moving her foot around Ichigo's body.

"Sorry I even asked, it must've been hard bringing up bad memories." Ichigo waved it off.

"Nah, it's fine, I got over her. But I think her and that guy started dating, and then she moved on to many, many, many guys. Not that I can't blame her, she always did like doing the dirty. We still talk from time to time though." Ichigo took a sip of Rukia's soda. "So," he relished the taste of the sweet soda. "Why do you like hook-ups better?" Rukia smirked mischievously. 

"Well like you, I used to date men seriously. I don't know, when I did date men seriously, I never liked it. So, I reverted to hook-ups and just left it as that. But, I've done friends with benefits before. He eventually ended up falling in love with someone else, but yeah. His name was Kaien, now they're in love, married, and are going to have children." Ichigo detected a little bit of bitterness in Rukia's voice. If he hadn't been listening carefully, he would've missed it. Thank god he was good with words and being able to detect emotion easily.

"You sound bitter about this Kaien guy going off and getting married. Something tells me you fell in love with him." Rukia rolled her eyes as she put her hands in her lap comfortably. 

"I hated liking him. But I couldn't help myself. I didn't love him, I liked him a lot. But when he told me we needed to stop because he was in a relationship with Miyako, I felt hurt. We were still doing that benefits thing until he and Miyako got serious. But I knew I couldn't change how he felt about her," Rukia looked at the framed picture in her living room of her and Kaien together. She bit her lip, immediately releasing her lip from her teeth. "She was always prettier than I was."

Ichigo stared at Rukia in disbelief, sure, he didn't _like_ her, but he was shocked that someone would leave Rukia for someone else. As her _friend_ he could say that she was immensely attractive, and that she had a great personality.

"From a friendly perspective, I think you're great Rukia." Ichigo said as Rukia gave him a sweet smile.

"Thanks Ichigo, you're not so bad yourself. Senna missed out." Rukia let her foot wander up Ichigo's body again, pressing down in certain places. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he smirked, grabbing her foot and putting it off of him as he reached over and leaned in between her legs.

"I have to pay you back for earlier." Ichigo's hands already wandered off to the waistband of Rukia's shorts, Rukia's fingers going into Ichigo's hair.

"Well, then do it." Rukia and Ichigo met up for a kiss before he started.

**Author's note: I hope you liked that, it was kind of hard for me to write this one because it's like bordering pornographic, but yeah. I guess so. So, please read and review! Thanks! **

**  
><strong> 


	6. F for First Time

**Author's note: Hey ya'll! I'm back! I know it's been long, but I've got some free time now. So let's get it on shall we?  
><strong> 

**F for First Time **

"_Like a Virgin, touched for the very first time. Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine." _Ichigo looked up from his novel to see Rukia painting her toenails, in the nude, singing Madonna. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pushed up his black square glasses.

"I never knew that you liked Madonna." Ichigo smirked at her as she rolled her eyes at him as she grabbed some blankets and covered herself slightly as she screwed on the top of the nail polish bottle.

"I do love my Madonna." Rukia got up, slipping on Ichigo's button up shirt as she got up and inserted Madonna's CD into her radio that was sitting on top of her vanity desk, that was littered with textbooks, her laptop, and make up.

"Speaking of that song, who was your first time?" Ichigo asked as he folded the corner of book and set it down on his lap. Rukia tapped a finger on his chin as she climbed onto her bed with him and sat in front of him.

"Renji I think?" Ichigo felt repulsion as he stuck out his tongue in disgust and in surprise.

"Renji?! Of all people, Renji?!" Ichigo yelled, Rukia arched a brow at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"We dated once in high school, we were sixteen, honestly, he isn't too shabby." Ichigo scowled at her statement as she extended her legs, he rubbed her leg softly.

"Better than me?" Ichigo asked with a smirk on his face, Rukia smacked his hand away with a smile.

"Well if you do have to know, you're better than him." Ichigo smiled as he leaned back and felt pride swell in his chest. "Don't get too excited that I told you that." Rukia joked as Ichigo leaned back onto the headboard of her bed.

"Okay, now, who's your first?" Rukia asked as she shifted her body so she propped herself up on her elbows, lying on her stomach, with her legs elevated in the air. Ichigo rubbed his forehead as he tried to rummage his brain from when he was also sixteen.

"I think it was Orihime?" Rukia arched a brow as she kept on listening, "Yeah, it was Orihime." Rukia let out a laugh.

"How was she?" Ichigo remembered why he couldn't remember so well, that night was to say in the least, awful. 

"Well, to say the least, it was awful. I kind of suffocated in her boobs, and, even though we were dating, I wasn't even ready, but she told me she wanted to so badly, so that's how that happened." Ichigo heard Rukia laughing loudly as she covered her face with her hands while she laughed.

"Oh my god, I feel so sorry for you. Is that why you say you like smaller chests better?" Ichigo felt embarrassed as he nodded.

"Yes! I mean, any normal male would love Orihime's body, needless to say, after we had sex, I broke up with her a month after that, I felt so awkward about it. After that, I kind of fooled around with all of the girls in our grade." Rukia rolled her eyes as she shifted her body again so she was sitting across from Ichigo.

"Someone was a player in High school." Rukia sarcastically said as she felt Ichigo lean over and grab her wrists and drag her onto his lap.

"You look good with my shirt on, but I like you better without anything on." Rukia rolled her eyes, smiling as Ichigo unbuttoned her shirt.

"Glad you feel that way too." Rukia replied as Ichigo shut her up with a kiss. 

**Author's note: Sorry guys I didn't update this for so long! I really forgot about it! Sorry! It's almost Christmas! WHEE. You guys know what to do, read and review! New chapters coming out during the break! **


	7. G for Grimmjow

**Author's note: eh hem…sorry guys for just leaving so randomly. School and me being lazy just finally caught up to me. LOL. I'm sorry! I promise summer's hitting soon so I'll be updating! **

**G for Grimmjow **

Grimmjow walked into Ichigo's room to take out the trash, grumbling to himself.

"God damn trash duty, the guys are so gross. God damn, can't take out their own shitty trash so I've got to do it. This is bullshit." Grimmjow muttered to himself as made his way over to the side of Ichigo's empty bed. Ichigo was out with Rukia again on a study session for their Anatomy class, since they were having their mid-terms soon.

Grimmjow picked up the trash bin and placed it on top of Ichigo's bed. Grimmjow began to pull out the sides of the trash bag so he could easily lift the bag out. As he went to lift the sides up to tie the bag together, he noticed something _very_ peculiar. Something he would have _never_ thought would be in his buddy Ichigo's trash in a million years.

Grimmjow slowly made his way to Ichigo's dresser, knowing that Ichigo's room was spotless due to him organizing his items in his dresser and closet. Grimmjow opened the first drawer and found the exact item or _items_ in the trash. It didn't take long for Grimmjow to put the two and two together. He closed the drawer, tied up the trash and walked out of Ichigo's room.

Later on in the week:

Ichigo gripped onto Rukia's hips tightly as she held onto his face and kissed him. He knew nobody would be home and thought it would be a perfect time to invite Rukia over. Ichigo sat up right on the couch and held Rukia firmly in place as she separated from him. Their clothes were lying in a neat pile on the floor, and Rukia gripped Ichigo's thighs with her toned legs.

"I don't think it's very sanitary for us to be…consummatingon your couch, especially when your other roommates it on here too." Rukia noted as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you not remember I put a towel under us?" Rukia looked down to see a long pale pink beach towel underneath Ichigo's bottom and laughed.

"God, we are ridiculous. You just _had_ to be different in location tonight." Ichigo shrugged as he smirked at her.

"What can I say? I'm just different." Rukia laughed as she put her forehead against his.

"Indeed you are." Ichigo leaned up to kiss her once more.

They didn't hear the door opening.

Grimmjow saw the two sitting on the couch, well, Ichigo sitting on the couch, and Rukia on top of him. Both were in the nude. Grimmjow didn't even bother taking off his shoes and leaned against the side of the entrance to the living room. The two hadn't noticed him by now.

Grimmjow didn't even feel awkward watching the two kiss each other. Grimmjow knew it was his duty to confront them about their _friendship. _Better him than any of the other roommates who didn't suspect a thing.

"I knew it." Grimmjow spoke, he saw Rukia and Ichigo sharply their heads to face Grimmjow, and both of them were silent as they immediately grew frightened. Ichigo moved quickly to cover up Rukia with the towel, and put on his boxers.

Grimmjow walked over and threw his keys on the coffee table as he sat down in the chair across from the two. Rukia was now sitting next to Ichigo, using the towel as a makeshift dress.

"I didn't know you were going to be home Grimmjow." Ichigo awkwardly muttered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Just like how I didn't know you two were having sex." Grimmjow replied as he looked at Rukia; she was looking straight at him, her hands in her lap.

"How did you find out?" Ichigo asked and Grimmjow gave a small smile.

"Trash duty. You're not very good with hiding your personal stuff." Grimmjow locked his fingers together and placed them under his chin. Rukia and Ichigo were looking down at the floor and Grimmjow could tell they were feeling nervous about the whole situation.

"Are you going to tell the rest of the guys in the house?" Rukia asked, Grimmjow looked at her and shook his head. He raked his fingers through his electric blue hair.

"I put the two and two together since you were here early in the mornings making us breakfast. You'd come in really late at night right when the guys were going to sleep. Ichigo would say you have a study session, but I'm assuming both of you were just having sex." Rukia inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"That doesn't answer my question." Rukia calmly stated, Grimmjow shook his head once again.

"Look, whatever the hell this friends with benefits thing you've got going on here – it's none of my business. It's not my place to tell the guys of your _friendship_, you can do that by yourselves if you want to. But for now, I'm the only one who knows, and I intend to keep it that way. I'm cool with the two of you being together and doing whatever the hell it is you guys are doing." Rukia and Ichigo let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks man." Ichigo muttered and Grimmjow nodded.

"No problem, you know I'm not like that. Just try to be more careful next time someone's on trash duty." Grimmjow and Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow pulled himself up off the chair and walked towards Ichigo and slapped him on the back. "You've got yourself a good one Ichigo." Ichigo swatted away Grimmjow's hand and looked over at Rukia. Rukia smiled at him.

"Well, that was nice of Grimmjow, I guess." Rukia said as Ichigo began handing her clothes to her.

"Yeah, you okay though?" Ichigo asked, Rukia got up and let the towel drop as she began dressing herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just; I knew I should've expected that one of your friends would find out sooner or later." Rukia pulled up her shorts and put on her bra, turning around so Ichigo would help her clip it.

"I guess so; you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head as she turned around to put her shirt over her head.

"No, I don't need my friends suspecting anything, so I'll see you in a few days." She winked at him as she picked up her bag and they started walking towards the front door. They turned slightly so they would face each other, she was looking up at him, and he was looking down at her.

"Sorry about Grimmjow finding out." Ichigo muttered while Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"It couldn't be helped. I'll see you in a few days." Ichigo bent down, and Rukia raised herself on her toes to kiss him goodbye as she opened the door and made her exit. Ichigo closed the door behind her and started walking back to the living room where Grimmjow stood there waiting for him. Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo.

"You _like_ her." Grimmjow sipped his soda from his soda can. Ichigo glared at him as he picked up his clothes.

"Well I obviously like her enough to have casual sex with her." Ichigo bent down to pick up his clothes and the small square foil packet to discard later.

"No, I mean you like _like_ her. You want to be more than whatever your situation is with her." Grimmjow teased as Ichigo passed by him to go walk up the stairs.

"Shut the hell up Grimmjow, nobody asked for your opinion." Ichigo stated as he began walking up the stairs with a wide smile on his face.

**Author's note: FINALLY GOT THIS DONE. After watching my Game of Thrones! Woo! Alright, good night, I need to sleep, I'm a tired little bear! Read and review kids! **


	8. H is for Honesty

**Author's note: Hey guys! I am back. Sorry for not updating so long, but if you know me, I like to stall everything! **

**H is for Honesty **

Rukia opened her eyes to see the small glimmer of sunlight that had peeked through Ichigo's blinds. Groaning, she turned softly, making Ichigo's arm on her hip grip her tighter.

"It's Saturday." Ichigo mumbled, trying to get Rukia to stay in bed longer with him. Rukia looked at the clock and saw it was 10 A.M. Turning slightly so that her chest pressed up his chest, Rukia was slightly glad that she didn't have a hangover from last night.

"I'll be right back; I need to go to the bathroom." Rukia slipped out of bed, and Ichigo propped himself up and watched her slip on a tank top and some shorts. Rukia ran a couple of fingers through her hair, and checked to make sure her make up wasn't smeared.

"Make sure you don't get caught." Rukia just smiled and rolled her eyes as she approached the bed again.

"You know that I never do." She leaned forward and gave Ichigo a kiss and walked out of his room quietly. She knew that none of the guys would be awake since it was the weekend. Slipping quietly out of the room, she looked up, only to stop short where she was.

Rukia looked at all of the girls who waved at her, with bad bed hair, their make up slightly smeared, and clothes askew. Rukia sucked in her lips.

'_Looks like the guys picked up a few girls of their own.' _

"You guys should at least fix yourselves up in the bathroom." Rukia whispered and the girls just waved her off politely.

"It's okay, we'll be fine. Our sorority house isn't too far from here." Rukia nodded as she went towards the bathroom and did her business.

Rukia quietly walked back to Ichigo's room and collapsed onto his bed. She snuggled up closer to him.

"Looks like the guys each had a girl stay overnight with them. I just saw them leave." Ichigo laughed softly at Rukia's discovery.

"They'll probably brag about it to me later today when they actually wake up. Are you going to be leaving soon?" Ichigo asked, Rukia looked at the clock and tapped her chin.

"No, I don't think so. I could stay here all day, but that would probably blow our cover." Ichigo wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"Maybe you can stay for another round?" Ichigo suggested, Rukia just laughed as she got on top of him. She leaned forward so she could place a kiss on his nose.

"You would honestly enjoy me staying, wouldn't you?" Rukia asked as Ichigo smiled back up at her.

"Well honestly you're good company, so why not?" Rukia just rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." He leaned up to kiss her again, but was interrupted when Rukia's phone started ringing. "Oops, got to get that! Sorry!" Rukia stretched her body to the nightstand and picked up her cellphone, and saw it was her sister, Hisana calling. Propping herself so she was sitting on top of Ichigo again, she picked up the phone.

"Hey Hisana, what's up?" Ichigo ran his hands up her lean thighs while she was talking on the phone.

"_We're still on for lunch today, right?" _ Ichigo saw Rukia's eyes widen, and Ichigo could automatically tell she forgot.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Rukia swatted Ichigo's hands away from her playfully.

"_You didn't forget, right? Byakuya would hate it if he couldn't see his baby sister." _Rukia chewed on her lip nervously.

"Nooooo. Of course not, why would you think that? I'll see you at 11:30." Rukia had spent so much time with Ichigo this past week, she forgot about having lunch with her older sister and brother.

"_Alright then, I and Byakuya will see you in an hour!" _Hisana hung up and Rukia smacked her palm into her forehead and muttered a curse.

"Shit, I've got to go." Rukia moved herself off of Ichigo and began packing up her bag and party clothes. Ichigo sat up, having only his blankets cover his lower body.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Ichigo asked as Rukia leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Lunch date with my sister and her husband. I'll see you whenever I can." Ichigo nodded and watched her sling her bag over her shoulder, while trying to put on her flats.

"I was thinking we could go out on Saturday." Ichigo offered, he finally admitted to himself that he liked Rukia more than just their given relationship. Ichigo hoped that his offer to take Rukia out on a date would work.

Rukia put on her last shoe.

"You mean, like a date? Is the great Ichigo Kurosaki asking me, on a date?" Ichigo looked down sheepishly and drew patterns on his bed sheets.

"Well if we're being honest…yeah, I am." He looked up and saw Rukia give him a sweet smile.

"Alright, pick me up Saturday," Rukia chewed on her bottom lip, she revealed a smile, "It's a date." Rukia then left Ichigo's room quietly. Ichigo smiled with delight, and fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's a date." He whispered excitedly.

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay! Here's your update! Yay, they're finally going out on a date! Whippeee! Don't forget to review and leave me a nice comment, or a bad comment I guess. I like all kinds of reviews! And stay tuned for the next udpates on this story and Infertile Love. **


	9. I for Ideally

**Author's note: Hello everybody! Sorry for being gone so long and not updating this. I've just been busy, and feeling awful about myself lately. So I have some free time! **

**I for Ideally **

Falling back onto the bed, Ichigo and Rukia shared a look and laughed.

Turning over, so she could lie on her stomach, and rest on her elbows, her nail traced the lines of Ichigo's neck.

"Ideally, we probably shouldn't be having sex on the first date." Ichigo rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Who cares?" Rukia smacked him lightly in the chest as his arm curled around her waist and tugged her close to him. Wrapping her arm around his body, she rested her head on his chest.

Silence filled the room as Ichigo's thumb tenderly rubbed a small spot on Rukia's bare waist.

"So, what are we, exactly?" Rukia asked as Ichigo stared up at the ceiling. With a slight shrug, he tried to formulate an answer.

"We don't have to put a label on us. I guess, I see as more than friends." Rukia couldn't resist smiling a bit.

"Yeah, because having sex with your friend is considered normal." Ichigo and Rukia shared a laugh.

"What do you see us as?" Ichigo asked, Rukia chewed on her bottom lip, thinking of what they exactly were.

"I see us as more than friends too." The silence came again, and Rukia's finger came up to draw patters on his abs.

"I wouldn't be lying if I said I liked you, _a lot_." Rukia said quietly, Ichigo looked down at the back of Rukia's head.

Did he just hear her say that she liked him?

The e_xact_ same way he liked her?

"Do you mean, like, or like like?" Ichigo asked, Rukia turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Is that even a question?" Rukia just smirked, "If you must know, I like _like_ you, you idiot." She turned around so that she could press her face onto his chest, and keep tracing her patterns.

Ichigo was glad both of them had mutual feelings for each other.

"I like _like _you too, you crazy psycho. " Ichigo felt Rukia slightly punch him in the gut, Ichigo let out a sound of pain, and Rukia laughed.

Rukia moved around slightly, so that she lay on top of Ichigo, her legs intertwining with his. Resting her head on his chest, his arms came around to hold her.

"You know, ideally, when people confess they like each other, one of them asks to be their boyfriend or girlfriend." Ichigo stated casually, trying to hint to Rukia that he wanted to move their relationship just beyond whatever it was now.

Rukia just shifted her head up so that she was staring at him, and he was staring at her.

Rukia offered him a smile, he smiled back at her.

Shifting her head, so that she was no longer looking at him, and he placed his chin on top of her head, Rukia didn't let her smile falter.

"Then why don't we become the ideal couple?" Rukia asked, and she felt Ichigo's jaw moving so that he could grin widely.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Rukia and Ichigo began to laugh lightly and Rukia felt something jump in her heart with excitement.

"Sure, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Rukia leaned up so they could kiss each other.

A smile gracing both of their lips.

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short! But I just wanted it to be a small and sweet moment! Please give me suggestions for the letter J! 3 **


	10. J for Jealousy

**Author's note: Hello everybody! Sorry that I'm not sorry! Here's a new update because, why not? **

**J for Jealousy **

Rukia caught the door quickly as Ichigo flung it back into her face. Rukia scowled as her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Closing the door quietly as she saw Ichigo in a haste to rip off his shoes, she slipped out of her flats and followed him into the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rukia asked angrily as Ichigo glared at her and turned his back to her as he went into the fridge to go get his supplies so he could make dinner for them. Rukia let out an exasperated sound of annoyance as she threw her hands up in the air and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Would you please tell me what's your issue, or are you going to continue acting like an insolent child and give me the silent treatment?" Ichigo continued to stay silent as he furiously chopped the tomatoes that would go into their dinner tonight.

Silence enveloped the couple as they stood in the kitchen, Rukia stared at Ichigo. Rukia raked her fingers through her hair.

"Would you please look at me?" Rukia asked as Ichigo slowly settled down the knife and looked at her with an irritated look.

Rukia understood now.

Ichigo looked back to his tomatoes and continued to chop them. Rukia situated herself on top of the kitchen counter, she sat next to the cutting board as Ichigo chopped silently, fuming.

"Honey, he's just a boy. He was asking me for directions." Ichigo stopped slicing and looked up at her.

"_Yeah_, I bet that's _all_ he was trying to ask for." Ichigo snapped as Rukia shot him an annoyed glare.

"It's _true_. He just asked for directions you ass." Ichigo set down his knife and moved to stand in between her legs. He moved his face closer to Rukia's and stared right at her.

"I don't _buy_ that." Ichigo hissed as Rukia narrowed her eyes at him.

"He was lost_,_ and I was just trying to help him." Ichigo scoffed as he backed away from her.

"Do you not realize who Ashido hangs out with? Ashido and his friends were betting to see if they could get your number!" Rukia's face contorted into confusion as she clenched her fists. "And then, you gave him, your number!" Rukia stabbed a finger in his chest. Her nail making an indent in the t-shirt he was wearing.

"So?! Who _cares?_ I've given my numbers to boys _before." _Ichigo threw up his hands and let out a noise of frustration.

"You _obviously_ don't get it!" Rukia arched a brow as she crossed her arms across her chest. Ichigo raked his fingers through his orange spikes and didn't look at Rukia. Rukia stared at Ichigo in anger.

Ichigo heard her start to laugh.

Ichigo's head whipped up to see Rukia laughing as she wiped her eyes with her fingers.

"I get it." Ichigo growled lowly as Rukia pointed a finger at him and laughed loudly. Her beautiful laugh began to soften his irritated expression, but he still remained angry. Rukia stopped laughing and then held a gentle smile on her face.

"Come here." Rukia said softly as she placed her hands on the counter, Ichigo moved closer in between her legs and stared at her. Her hands came up to hold his face and Rukia stared at him.

"Don't be jealous honey; I know what Ashido was doing. I'm not stupid. You don't need to defend me from everything. I'm a big girl." Ichigo turned his face away from her, feeling a little silly that he had been jealous of Ashido when Rukia was clearly only interested in him. Rukia brought his face back so that he was looking at her again.

"I'm your girl, and plus, I don't get to do this to any other person." Rukia leaned in and kissed him. When Ichigo had finally kissed her back, Rukia pulled away and her thumb tenderly rubbed his cheeks.

"Come on, let's go cook dinner." Rukia gestured to the unattended tomatoes; Ichigo looked at the tomatoes, then Rukia, then the tomatoes, and eventually back to Rukia. Moving his hands so they settled on her waist, he leaned in closer to her.

"_Screw_ dinner." Ichigo said as he kissed Rukia harshly. Ichigo heard Rukia laugh as her legs wrapped around his waist and they kissed on the kitchen counter.

As Ichigo and Rukia continued their activities, they couldn't hear the door opening. Feet shuffled as they slipped off their shoes, not noticing the feminine pair of flats, they all let out tired groans as they moved slowly to the kitchen. Shuuhei made his way towards the kitchen, not even caring he forgot to call Ichigo and let him know that they were coming back early than intended. As he walked towards the kitchen, and looked up from his text messages, he dropped his phone, and let out a scream.

The rest of the men came over to check up on Shuuhei.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" Toshiro shouted as he rubbed his forming migraine. Shuuhei pointed a shaky finger at Ichigo and Rukia, who were currently paused, and in a v_ery_ inappropriate situation.

Rukia bit her lip as she clung on tighter to Ichigo, trying to hide her bare upper body, looking down; she saw her shirt and bra discarded on the floor, with Ichigo's shirt alongside her's.

"Uhm, hi?" Rukia greeted as she tried not to laugh at all of the mens' dropped jaws, besides Grimmjow's who was standing in the back, smirking.

"I KNEW IT." Uryu shouted as he pointed a finger at them, and Ichigo growled at them.

"Oh shut up Uryu." Ichigo growled as he hoisted Rukia off the counter, and hung onto her tight with an arm as he went down to pick up her clothes.

Once Rukia got her clothes back on, she stood next to Ichigo as Ichigo glared at his roommates.

"Forgot about dinner, did you Kurosaki?" Uryu said as he pointed to the unattended tomatoes, Rukia and Ichigo blushed furiously.

"Shut _up_ Uryu." Ichigo said as he laced his fingers with Rukia's and held it up.

"Yes we're _together_. Now shut up about it so I can make dinner for us, you idiots." The boys smiled at Rukia and Ichigo and ran to the dinner table.

Ichigo smacked a hand to his face and looked at Rukia.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know they were coming home so soon." Rukia shrugged and took up his hand and kissed it.

"No worries, come on, let's go make that dinner you forgot." Rukia laughed as Ichigo glared at her playfully and they began making dinner again.

**Author's note: Aww, I'm so cool for making a chapter like this. Not really though! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, and help me pick out a word for L! **


	11. K for Kuchiki's

**Author's note: Hello! I am back! Please don't hate me. In regards as to why I didn't ask for K it was because I forgot that letter existed, I'm sorry! But thank you for the L suggestions! So I won't be asking for those! (: But you are more than welcome to input any more L words if you have them! **

**K for Kuchiki's: **

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Ichigo groaned as Rukia fidgeted nervously next to him, her arm tucked into his arm.

"Because I can't go alone to these types of things or else people will think I'm lonely, single, and a crazy cat lady." Rukia told him for the _100__th_ time. "And plus we both thought it was time for you to meet my siblings."

Ichigo tugged on his tie slightly, trying to keep it from choking him to death.

"You're sure as hell lucky that I like you enough to be doing this." Rukia rolled her eyes playfully as she punched him lightly in the gut.

"Be nice okay?" Rukia kissed him before the elevator doors opened and the pair stepped out. Ichigo and Rukia looked ahead and Rukia took a sharp breath.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at her, admiring her appearance tonight. Wearing her hair loosely curled, smoked eye shadow, a small swipe of lip gloss, a simple short black dress, and black pumps, she looked amazing. Rukia looked back up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go find Byakuya and Hisana." Ichigo nodded as Rukia faced the crowd again and the pair began weaving their way towards a distinct pair, who was talking to many others in a giant circle. Once they arrived, the circle opened up a bit and the pair stepped in.

"Good evening Nii-Sama, Hisana." Rukia smiled as she was immediately thrown into a hug from Hisana.

"Oh I'm so glad you made it!" Hisana said as she kissed Rukia on the cheek. "It's been so long Rukia!" Rukia laughed.

"It's only been a couple of weeks Hisana." Hisana laughed as she stepped aside and Byakuya looked at Rukia.

"I'm glad you made it Rukia." Byakuya said as Rukia did a slight bow to him.

"Thank you for the invite Nii-Sama." Ichigo tried his best not to show it, but he was a _bit_ confused on why Rukia was acting all formal with her own brother, and why her brother was so _cold_ to her.

"Nonsense, you are family, we are glad to see you have made time for any Kuchiki function." Byakuya looked past Rukia and saw Ichigo. "Rukia, won't you introduce us to your date?" Rukia looked behind and tucked her arm into Ichigo's and brought him forward.

"Of course! Nii-Sama, Hisana, this is my boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said as Ichigo smiled and said hello to them. Hisana smiled back at him and exchanged a hello as well. Byakuya and Ichigo shook hands shortly.

"Boyfriend? I was not aware you had gotten into another relationship Rukia." Rukia laughed awkwardly as she tightened her grip onto Ichigo's in an attempt for comfort.

"Well we have been together for quite some while and decided now would be an opportune time to meet you." Ichigo spoke up for Rukia as Rukia discreetly let out a sigh of relief. Byakuya nodded and Hisana smiled at him.

"Well it's been nice to meet you Ichigo; we've heard great things about your father." Ichigo arched a brow in shock.

"My father?" Hisana and the other associates in the group laughed at Ichigo's shock.

"You didn't know? We work very closely with your father and his hospital for medical investments." Hisana informed, Ichigo nodded and gave a slight bow.

"Well then, thank you for helping my father." Hisana waved him off and told him he didn't need to be so polite. Rukia was glad that Ichigo was cooperating and was making a seemingly good impression on everybody so far.

A waiter came up and whispered something into Byakuya's ear and Byakuya nodded.

"Come now, dinner is ready." The group dispersed and went into their appropriate tables to go start their dinner.

Before the soup was served, the table had been silent except for small talk. Hisana finally spoke up as she sipped on her soup.

"So Ichigo, what are you majoring in?" Ichigo looked up and bit his lip.

"I'm majoring in physiology; I'm studying to be a doctor, just like my father." Hisana smiled at him and noted she thought it was sweet he was following in her father's footsteps. Rukia heaved a sigh of relief, Hisana seemed to like him. Rukia glanced over at Byakuya and saw him quietly finishing his soup, not saying much.

"How have you been doing in your studies Rukia?" Byakuya asked, Rukia flashed a small smile.

"I've been doing well, I have finals coming up soon though, and a dance recital, maybe you would like to attend?" Rukia nudged, Hisana made it to every single one of her dance recitals, but Byakuya had never attended any due to his busy schedule.

"Rukia, you know I have no time for such nonsense. Hisana has always attended them and will be making my appearance for me." Hisana glared at Byakuya and lightly kicked his leg with her heel under the table. Hisana looked at Rukia's face and saw the slightest twinge of sadness in them.

"Byakuya, don't be mean. You should at least attend one. You haven't been to one in 4 years." Hisana pleaded. Ichigo scowled, Rukia never mentioned her family much, but he was beginning to see why.

"Hisana, you know I have no time for such trivial matters." Rukia sighed as she knew Hisana was about to start a fight with Byakuya in front of everybody.

"Hisana, it's okay, it's true. I'm just glad that you even attend." Ichigo stared at Rukia with curiosity, was she actually _excusing_ her brother's rudeness? "Brother, please forget I asked." Ichigo tugged on her arm from under the table, Rukia just gave him a look, telling him to not say anything.

Rukia detached her arm away from Ichigo's and went back to finishing her soup. Ichigo knew she was fighting not to look upset in front of Byakuya. Ichigo didn't understand why Byakuya hadn't attended one Rukia's recitals. Ichigo had been to every single one after they met, if he, her boyfriend could make the time to attend every single one, and he didn't understand why Byakuya couldn't have been able to make the time too.

The rest of dinner was relatively quiet, except for Hisana and Byakuya talking about other matters. Ichigo whispered to Rukia as she slowly cut her steak.

"You okay?" Ichigo whispered as Rukia looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have expected otherwise." Ichigo took her hand and held it.

"Don't say that, he's your brother, he should care." Ichigo kissed her hand and Rukia offered a small smile at him.

"Thanks." Unbeknownst to the couple, Byakuya and Hisana had seen the small interaction and Hisana looked at Byakuya.

"Don't even _start_." Hisana whispered, Byakuya looked at her and arched a thin brow.

"That is inappropriate dinner behavior." Byakuya replied as Hisana smashed her heel into his toes, making him use every force in his body not to yelp suddenly.

"You made her upset, he's just comforting her." Byakuya glared at Hisana, who returned the glare right back. Byakuya's gaze softened and Hisana touched his arm and squeezed it. "You're terrible with feelings besides my own."

"I'd rather we not talk about this." Byakuya whispered, he took Hisana's hand and gently ran his thumb over her knuckles. Hisana playfully snatched her hand away, before whispering a warning that she would talk about it to him later.

Dinner was over, and Rukia and Ichigo were left to socialize with other Kuchiki members and associates. Ichigo whispered to Rukia he had to use the bathroom and promptly left.

Rukia swirled the liquid in her glass and took a sip, hoping to get a little tipsy to deal with her more _annoying _family members.

"Well look who decided to show up?" An old voice crooned, Rukia turned around to see one of her elder aunts, gazing at her with disgust. Rukia downed the rest of her glass and put it down on a passing tray.

"Aunt Ruri, always a pleasure to see you and your daughter. Megumi," Rukia nodded to her cousin as well who sneered at her.

"How's college going? Are you failing miserably as always?" Rukia rolled her eyes and smiled at her aunt.

"Of course not, we can't all be like Megumi, who's even in university based on the fact that you have all of the money to spend on her obviously wasted education." Ruri and Megumi snarled at Rukia. "Some of us have to work hard."

"How dare you speak of my daughter in such a way? My daughter will be two times better than a whore like you and your little whore of a sister. I can't believe my regal nephew married such scum and brought scum into this family!" Ruri shouted, bringing a small crowd to look at the trio. Rukia laughed as she smiled bitterly at her aunt.

"Certainly takes one to know one. I'm sure Megumi would be very familiar with that." Rukia saw Ruri turn red and saw Ruri raise her hand to slap Rukia. Before Ruri could land the blow, Rukia caught her hand and slightly twisted it so Ruri would be in pain.

"Let go you whore!" Rukia gripped it tighter.

"Say you're sorry about calling my sister a whore and calling her scum and I'll think about not breaking your arm."

"Would it matter? I wouldn't mean it anyways; you two have brought shame to the great Kuchiki name!" Ruri shouted as the crowd cleared away to have Byakuya and Hisana come through.

"Rukia, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked as Rukia immediately dropped Ruri's hand. Rukia stayed silent as Ruri pointed at Rukia.

"Byakuya, your insolent little sister has caused trouble for me and my daughter. She called us terrible names, called my daughter a filthy whore, and has only brought shame to the Kuchiki name!" Byakuya looked Rukia.

"Rukia, I cannot believe you would cause trouble and discomfort to our guests. You should behave yourself and learn how to control yourself." Rukia looked at Ruri and Byakuya in disbelief, Rukia opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Byakuya holding up his hand to stop her speech.

"You have gotten out of control Ru-."

"Oh shut up Byakuya." Ichigo yelled as he immediately joined Rukia's side and clamped a hand down her shoulder gently. Everybody stared at him with widened eyes.

"If you even cared about your sister, you would've let her told you her side of the story. Ruri was the one who started this whole fight. She told Rukia that she and Hisana were basically scum. She insulted you, insulted Rukia, and insulted Hisana. Now I agree that some of what Rukia said wasn't exactly appropriate either, but that doesn't mean Ruri was in the right. Ruri basically attacked Rukia and Hisana. In this whole dinner, I've seen the worst example of what a big brother should be, and that would be _you_." Gasps lit up the whole room but Ichigo didn't stop there.

"What kind of big brother calls their sister's dreams 'trivial matters', what kind of brother wouldn't defend his sister when somebody is attacking them personally? And she attacked the love of your life. You should try showing Rukia that you even care about her, because at this point, I wouldn't think that you even do. We're going Rukia." Ichigo dragged Rukia by her wrist until they got into the elevator. Ichigo immediately loosened his tie and panted heavily, trying to get himself to calm down. Rukia remained stunned.

They walked to their hotel room silently and as Ichigo slid in their key, they both walked in. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and began packing his stuff. Rukia stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry Rukia. I didn't mean – well, okay, I did mean to do that. I can't take it. But I understand that what I did might have been out of the line for you. I disrespected your brother and embarrassed you, so I can understand if you don't want to be together anymore." Ichigo said as he threw in more clothes in his luggage. Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw Ichigo pack his clothes.

"Ichigo." Rukia called out quietly, Ichigo stopped and turned around to stare at Rukia. Rukia opened her mouth. "Nobody's ever done that." Ichigo raked a hand through his hair.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm leaving after I pack up my things." Rukia walked over towards Ichigo and grabbed his tie and jerked his face towards her.

"I never said it was a bad thing you idiot." Rukia looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She jerked his tie again and brought his lips down to hers, the kiss felt extremely _different _from their normal kisses. Ichigo pressed his lips onto her's even harder.

They stumbled over until Ichigo pushed the switch on the wall and the lights shut off.

**Author's note: I've finally updated! Donut kill me! D: Anyways, I'm so sorry about asking for L! I forgot K existed until I did the whole alphabet to myself…oops, but anyways, I need more L suggestions! So feel free to repeat some you mentioned in the last review, or give me new ones! Thank you! **


End file.
